


Medusa

by liliumpumilum



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Direction, Nerdiness, Past Relationship(s), Theatre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumpumilum/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Louis se entera de la obra, lo considera una señal del destino. Cuando Harry lee sobre el asunto en el foro, lo considera una oportunidad de cierre. Zayn solo intenta que su tesis la haga sentir orgullosa, Niall podría realmente utilizar la experiencia en su curriculum, y Liam quizá esté realmente, realmente, enamorada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un mensaje en el foro

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de Mad Sounds, In Your Ears (versión revisada en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/46311711-mad-sounds-in-your-ears-girl-lourry ; o sin corregir acá: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1494013).

Asunto:  **¡¡!!**

**22:49, tues**

Usuario: **zmalik.**

_ >>Así que... ¿Alguien está interesado en una producción teatral de último momento sobre Medusa? No puedo pagarles y tenemos que terminarla antes de dos meses. _

_ >> _ _ — _ _ Zee. _

 

Harry suspiró divertida mientras volvía atrás en el navegador, de vuelta al foro general de la universidad. El post no tenía respuestas todavía, y Harry adivinaba que no iba obtenerlas tampoco. 

Era viernes por la mañana, y ella desayunaba antes de su clase de las diez, mientras, como siempre, buscaba anuncios de fiestas de ese fin de semana. Cuando Gem todavía estaba en la Uni, era ella la que la llevaba a las rastras de aquí para allá. Pero ahora que estaba ocupada con el trabajo en la redacción y con ser “adulta”, era responsabilidad propia de Harry encargarse de mantener una vida social.

No es que le resultara complicado. Harry siempre había sido buena con la gente: tenía variados temas de conversación, una actitud relajada y cool que le había costado años moldear a su gusto, y era una persona muy educada  — sabía como serlo, al menos. Si hubiese sido ella, por ejemplo, quien posteara ese anuncio desesperado de último momento en el foro general, lo hubiese hecho más persuasivo y agradable. Algunas promesas de grandeza, quizá, algo para atraer la atención. “ _ ¿Estás interesado en participar de una experiencia única que irá excelente en tu curriculum? _ ”. Podría diseñar algo mejor en cinco minutos.

Pero "zmalik" parecía ser otro tipo de persona, completamente. Malik... ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre? Harry bebió un sorbo de té, mientras miraba por la ventana el espectáculo del día. El perro del vecino corría los pajaritos de aquí para allá, en el patio, incapaz de notar que estaban jugando con él. El gato que siempre rondaba por los tejados parecía ligeramente afectado mientras tomaba sol, como si el hecho de que Billy no estuviera ladrándole como un desquiciado esa mañana, fuera motivo de ofensa.

"zmalik"... Malik... Harry sabía que lo había oído en algún lado.

Su celular sonó, distráyendola. Chequeó la hora en su reloj de pulsera antes de buscarlo, manía tonta que había se había impuesto a sí misma: adoraba los relojes de pulsera, pero no iba a llevar uno a todos lados si no iba a usarlo para chequear la hora. Era probablemente absurdo, porque terminaba viendo la hora en el celular de todas formas, pero ella estaba contenta así.

**alguna fiesta interesante??** Esta bien que era viernes, pero no eran ni las nueve de la mañana (en ninguno de los dos relojes que había chequeado Harry) y no era necesario el excesivo uso de puntuación,  _ Niall _ .

**Me distraje. Y probablemente debería ir a bañarme. Veré si hay algún flyer en el campus** , respondió, y luego de un segundo de duda, agregó:  **¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser zmalik en el foro?**

**por que?? una fiesta?** Harry suspiró entre risas y dejó el celular sobre el escritorio antes de ir a la ducha. Mientras buscaba la ropa y la dejaba lista sobre su cama, terminó el té, y aunque escuchó el celular sonar en el comedor, no le dio importancia. Pese a la urgencia y gravedad con la que su mejor amiga tomaba el asunto, encontrar un lugar donde emborracharse esa noche, no era realmente cuestión de vida o muerte.

Fue recién cuando estaba en la ducha, pensando acerca de Medusa y Perseo y cómo podría ir una obra sobre ellos, que recordó dónde había oído el nombre: Z. Malik. Había leído uno de sus trabajos en internet, en su primer año. Era al día de hoy, que Harry estaba en tercero, uno de los más interesantes que había leído de colegas estudiantes. 

Malik retomaba pensadores de varias disciplinas sociales para analizar críticamente cuentos infantiles y, concedido, no era lo más original del mundo, en esta época, pero tenía un estilo muy interesante de escritura y había hecho algunas observaciones que Harry no había leído antes.

— No puedo creer que todavía no se haya graduado  — murmuró para sí, y pasó los siguientes cinco minutos sintiéndose algo apabullada porque eso significaba que Malik tendría aproximadamente la edad de ella en ese momento cuando escribió ese trabajo.

Al salir de la ducha, y mientras se secaba, se miró en el espejo: todavía no le había crecido el cabello del todo, desde que se había rapado el verano pasado. Los rulos, ahora un poco más ensortijados que cuando era niña, apenas pasaban de los hombros cuando estaban mojados, o cuando ella los estiraba para evaluar el largo. Tenía ojeras por dormir poco, y una agenda súper ocupada, y  _ realmente  _ necesitaba un descanso de la universidad. 

Así y todo, estaba planeando cancelar las vacaciones con su familia. Italia podía esperar, cuando tienes como alternativa trabajar en una obra sobre una figura mitológica enigmática, cuyo guión no leíste y en la que ni siquiera iban a pagarle. Buenas decisiones, Styles. 

Una cosa era cierta: la experiencia iría bien en su curriculum.

Todavía envuelta en la toalla, se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio. El mensaje de Malik seguía sin respuesta, desde la noche anterior. Al parecer, de las 150 personas que habían visto el thread, sólo una había considerado el proyecto interesante. Y esa persona, aparentemente, era Harry.

Suspiró y presionó en responder.

Asunto:  **re: ¡¡!!**

**09:12, fri**

Usuario:  **hestyles**

_ >>No tengo madera de actriz, ni experiencia en teatro. Pero estoy intentando especializarme en mitología griega, así que si puedo ayudar de cualquier manera, puedes contar conmigo. H. _

Vio el mensaje de Niall después de escribir eso. Decía:  **yo no iría a una fiesta que organice ella si fuera tú** , y aunque le dio a Harry un mal presentimiento, siendo 100% honesta consigo misma, probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo si leía el mensaje antes.

Era cierto  que quería especializarse en mitología griega.

 

x

 

Estaba almorzando cuando Malik respondió. Harry recibió la notificación del mensaje privado por correo electrónico, y aunque el explorador de su celular no le permitía navegar cómodamente, entró a la web del campus de todas formas.

“Zee”  utilizaba muchos signos de exclamación, le agradecía al menos una docena de veces por responder, y le pedía su número de teléfono para organizar una reunión. Sonaba genuinamente feliz y entusiasmada, y Harry no era lo suficientemente cínica como para no dejarse contagiar. No era para nada cínica, honestamente. 

Le envió su número de teléfono, mencionando los días que tenía más libres, y se aseguró de poner los emojis que fueran necesarios para que “Zee” supiera que estaba tan entusiasmada como ella.

 

x

 

Resultó ser que no había muchas fiestas ese fin de semana. La única de la que Harry se había enterado era organizada por la actual novia del ex de Niall, y ni la rubia estaba tan desesperada ni Harry era tan suicida. Compraron cerveza, pidieron pizza, y se instalaron en el dormitorio de la irlandesa. El campus no permitía fiestas per se, pero el número de gente que siempre quedaba circulando por los dormitorios, garantizaba que, tarde o temprano, más de quince personas estén bebiendo juntas y comentando anécdotas, lo cual era mejor que una fiesta en el libro de Harry.

La cosa es que la actual novia del ex de Niall era bastante popular. Sus fiestas lo eran por lo menos. Los dormitorios estaban prácticamente vacíos, y Harry consideraba sinceramente sólo irse a dormir temprano. Quizá podría convencer a Gem, si se levantaba temprano, de ir a comprar muebles usados al día siguiente.

—Ni —murmuró mientras sacaba una nueva cerveza del refri—, ¿cuál es el asunto con Malik? ¿Mala reputación?

La rubia se sonrió y extendió el brazo demandando una cerveza. Harry sacó dos, entonces.

—Es cierto, ¿por qué me hablabas de ella hoy? Le pregunté a Louis y me dijo que no organizaban ninguna fiesta.

—¿Louis? —parpadeó Harry mirando el cuello de la botella. Intentó tragar disimuladamente. ¿Cómo se había puesto en esa situación?  _ Odiaba  _ hablar de Louis con Niall—, ¿qué tiene que ver…?  _ Oh. _

_ Zee. _ Zayn. La ¿compañera de cuarto? ¿amiga? ¿novia? de Louis.

—No me digas que ella es Malik —protestó, aunque debería saber cuál era la respuesta. El universo no la adoraba, precisamente.

—Sip, es ella —rió Niall—, pero no hay fiesta, dice Louis.

Harry suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el puf. Destapó la botella contra los bordes de la cama.

—No, no era una fiesta —explicó—, habló en el foro de hacer una obra de teatro. Acerca Medusa —Niall la miraba con una media sonrisa y negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Me ofrecí.

La rubia estalló en carcajadas.

—No es gracioso —protestó. No lo era.

Niall siguió riendo de todas formas, y varios segundos después, finalmente abrió su botella también y ahogó la risa con un largo sorbo.

—No puedes hacerlo —explicó—, morirás.

—¡Es una idea genial! Medusa es un personaje interesante —se defendió—, ya le dije que iba a hacerlo. ¡Además! —Harry frunció el ceño y suspiró, rindiéndose a su mala postura y su suerte de mierda. Apostaba los griegos tendrían una explicación para las bromas que el destino le jugaba—, ella es realmente inteligente. He leído sus trabajos. ¡Malik! ¿Qué otro nombre empieza con Z? ¿Cómo pude no adivinarlo?

Niall le acarició bruscamente el cabello, mimo que hacía más para ella que para Harry, quien secretamente lo odiaba.

—No puedes hacerlo —insistió—, vas a morir.

—No voy a morir —respondió ofendida—, ¡han pasado años! No sigo enamorada de mi crush del colegio.

Niall arqueó las cejas, sonrió, y no dijo nada.

—¡No lo hago! Ella es genial y todo, pero terminó.

—Técnicamente —explicó Niall—, nunca sucedió.

Harry tragó saliva y agachó la mirada. Había sucedido, pero Harry había prometido no hablar de eso y Louis, al parecer, no había tenido necesidad de hablar de ella con su mejor amiga.

—En todo caso —dijo, intentando que los recuerdos de la adolescencia no le nublaran la vista—, terminó. Ya dije que iba a participar, y el proyecto suena interesante. ¡Es Medusa! Siempre te hablo de ella.

—Siempre hablas de mitos griegos, Harry; apenas sé quién es Baco.

—Eso es  _ romano _ —la regañó, y bebió un sorbo de cerveza—, es sólo una obra. Será bueno para mi curriculum.


	2. Zayn, Zee & Malik (y Louis)

Si Harry no hubiese notado que el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina por el verde de las hojas o la incrementante humedad, lo hubiese hecho al ver los pizarrones frente al bar donde había quedado con Zayn. “¡Última semana de primavera! 2x1 en tragos”. 

No era del tipo de empezar a beber antes de las 9, pero esta vez se vio tentada. Es que tenía esta _cosa_ por la primavera... Sus libros de texto estaban repletos de hojas de cerezos secándose, como si conservando los pétalos pudiera conservar la estación entera, y su tradición favorita, desde marzo a agosto, era comprar flores los días que volvía de cursar al mediodía —era su modo de dejar la primavera entrar. Harry amaba todo de esa estación: amaba los poemas sobre la primavera, el olor de la primavera, y lo que la primavera misma representaba. Amaba ver las parejas en las plazas y leer los anuncios de bodas en los diarios y amaba lo jóvenes que se veían los adolescentes bajo el sol primaveral. Ni siquiera le molestaban las alergias, honestamente.

Compró dos daiquiris por eso, y porque se vería cool recibiendo a Zayn con tragos, pensó. Se recuperaría por lo ñoña que se vería por haber llegado quince minutos antes.

Estaba buscando una mesa decente, cerca de la ventana, cuando notó a la chica de cabello negro mascando nerviosamente lo que parecía ser un lápiz. Harry había visto a Zayn una vez, y si fuera incapaz de reconocerla con el pelo más largo y los lentes de marcos negros, todavía los tatuajes la anunciaban sin confusiones.

Harry había pensado, la primera vez que la vio, que Louis se había encontrado una chica muy bonita para llevar por el brazo. Fue su pensamiento inmediato, al verlas aparecer en el salón de la fiesta, tan abrazadas, tan sonrientes. En verdad, fue su segundo pensamiento, porque el primero era que Louis se veía hermosa. Más saludable, de alguna manera, más suave, pero también más fuerte, mejor plantada. Llevaba el cabello corto, rapado a los costados, y un piercing debajo del labio que la hacía ver peligrosa. El resto de ella era todavía igual de amable. Sobrevivían las mismas cosas, los mismos gestos, que la habían cautivado la primera vez: todavía había algo frágil, algo generoso, que asomaba en su mirada.

Louis, al ver a Harry, había sonreído, pero no había hecho más que ofrecerle la mano para saludarla y aferrarse más fuerte a Zayn. Eso había bastado para que Harry diera un paso atrás y dejara que Niall llevara la conversación. No tenía nada para reclamarle de todas formas: Louis tenía derecho a seguir con su vida, y, honestamente, Harry debería hacer lo mismo. Zayn probablemente la cuidaría bien, no parecía el tipo de chica que deja que alguien moleste a su novia.

La Zayn que Harry había conocido hacía tres años llevaba pantalones ajustadísimos y borcegos de cuero, y una camiseta blanca ajustada. Era delgada y huesuda y algo desgarbada, pero esos eran los celos de Harry hablando, probablemente. La que estaba ahora en el bar, masticando nerviosamente un lápiz, y mirando fijamente la pantalla, era algo diferente. Todavía tenía las mejillas perfectas (su perfil sólo las hacía notar mejor), y la actitud cool y relajada, pero ahora tenía más carne sobre los huesos y ropa un poco menos intimidante (los pantalones ajustados permanecían, pero llevaba zapatillas de lona y un top holgado). Quizá eran los lentes que la hacían ver más como una bibliotecaria malhumorada que como una asesina a sueldo.

Harry respiró hondo, e intentó esconder a la Harry de 16 años (y a la de 17, y a la de 18, y a la de 19, y a la de 20) bien profundo en el pecho, donde no molestara. Se acercó a la mesa, y carraspeó. Zayn dio un respingo en el asiento y se giró algo nerviosa, pero al verla, sonrió ancho y bonito.

—Harry —acusó, señalando con el lápiz. Ella asintió—, soy Zayn.

Harry quiso darle la mano, pero llevaba dos vasos bastante llenos. Los apoyó sobre la mesa, y se secó las manos en el vestido, y finalmente le extendió la mano.

—Un gusto conocerte, finalmente —dijo y estaba casi segura de que no había tartamudeado.

Zayn miró los vasos y sonrió.

—Es gracioso, acabo de encargar dos daiquiris también —Se encogió de hombros—, este va a ser un buen equipo de trabajo.

Hablaron del origen del proyecto durante la primer tanda de tragos. Zayn acababa de terminar su último año de Literatura —orientación en Crítica Literaria— y había decidido hacer la tesis sobre Medusa por culpa de una amiga. Esta amiga, Zayn dijo, tenía la mala costumbre de nunca cerrar la boca. Tenía opiniones sobre la tele “hoy en día”, y los vecinos del primer piso y las tendría sobre ingeniería mecánica si hubiese escuchado alguna vez esas palabras. Lo dijo fingiendo desgano, pero con la sonrisa asomando. Le contó que una vez, Zayn estaba hablando de los griegos y ella había dicho: “odio a los griegos”. Había iniciado una discusión.

Había sido en parte frustrante, porque su amiga no conocía realmente mucho sobre los griegos ni sobre la mitología en general, pero interesante de todas formas, y Zayn nunca había podido volver a leerlos sin preguntarse qué pensaría ella al conocer esos mitos. Empezó todo así, con Medusa.

—Es una historia retorcida, si lo piensas —dijo—, un dios viola a la sacerdotisa del templo de Atenas, y la diosa la castiga a ella.

—En Ovidio —la corrigió Harry. Zayn ajustó la mirada sobre ella y por un momento creyó que iba a matarla—, es decir, es igualmente trágico en Hesíodo también, porque Atenas la castiga con dureza por enamorarse de un Dios y romper sus votos. La historia es siempre trágica con ella, pero hay distintos relatos…

Iba a comenzar a hablar en la existencia de la máscara antes del mito mismo, pero prefirió esperar a ver qué significaba el modo en que los gestos de Zayn se suavizaban.

—Sí, exacto —sonrió—. Dios, ¿realmente te especializas en griegos? Vamos a necesitarte tanto —Harry sonrió también—. Estamos tomando a Ovidio, de todas formas. El guión está armado alrededor de ese relato.

—Okay —asintió, seguramente sería un modo interesante de revisarlo desde las nuevas corrientes de pensamiento y en particular desde teoría feminista.

—Pensábamos hacer alguna suerte de reivindicación feminista de su figura, no que no se haya hecho antes —se rió. Harry se rió también, pero solo pensaba en lo rápido que ambas habían cliqueado. Se preguntó si sería muy raro hablar de aquel trabajo por el medio del cual la había conocido, en ese momento como “Malik”.

—Suena súper interesante, y me encantaría ayudarte. Aunque, como te dije, no tengo experiencia en teatro.

—Tienes más experiencia que yo leyendo y consumiendo a los griegos, probablemente encontrarás mil cosas mal con el guión —suspiró, mientras sacaba un cd de su mochila—: Lo copié en la biblioteca —explicó—, tiene el guión, y fotos que seleccionamos para el vestuario y arte escénico… ¡Crear una obra de teatro es mucho más trabajoso de lo que me imaginaba!

Harry finalmente dio un sorbo al segundo daiquiri. No tenía experiencia participando de obras de teatro, pero recordaba haber estado en el club en el secundario, precisamente en guión, y el detrás de escena era siempre numeroso. Tenías que tener maquilladores, vestuaristas, escenógrafos, encargados de iluminación y telón, y ni hablar de los actores y sus reemplazos. Harry recordaba ir el día del estreno a saludar a todos, y sorprenderse viendo el modo en que funcionaban como un complejo reloj suizo, cada uno ocupándose de lo suyo pero justo a tiempo para el bien de todos. Harry iba a preguntarle si siquiera había averiguado sobre lugares de exposición y ensayo, pero Zayn masticaba su lápiz, y parecía al borde de una nueva crisis de nervios.

—Trabajar duro puede ser reconfortante —la consoló—, es como cuando sales del gimnasio y te duele todo el cuerpo pero te sientes bien.

—No voy realmente al gimnasio —murmuró, pero sonrió ante el gesto de Harry de todas formas—: gracias.

Zayn suspiró bien hondo y cerró los ojos. Luego, dejó el lápiz en la mesa, tomó su vaso de daiquiri y bebió. Se interrumpió a sí misma apenas pasado un sorbo, y alzó el vaso en dirección a Harry.

—Por el trabajo duro.

Harry sonrió.

—Por el trabajo duro —brindó, y bebió.

Terminaron el segundo trago mirando la estructura general del guión desde la laptop de Zayn. Harry estaba un poco distraída, por los stickers de rock en los bordes de la pantalla y por los sonidos del skype y porque cuando Zayn había entrado a la aplicación a desactivar los mensajes emergentes, estaba 99% segura de que había visto la foto de Louis en el perfil de uno de sus amigos.

Harry estaba entusiasmada por la obra, y le agradaba “Zee”: la chica que deja mensajes de poco tacto en el foro de la Universidad. Estaba entusiasmada, también, porque estaba trabajando con Z. Malik, quien había escrito uno de los trabajos más interesantes que había leído desde que había empezado la Uni, y porque sabía que aprendería montones de esa experiencia: desde cómo trabajar en el teatro a cómo superar un corazón roto.

Harry estaba feliz con esa decisión, pero, mientras más tiempo pasaba allí, más se daba cuenta de lo perfecta que Zayn era para Louis. Era bonita, amable, de carácter fuerte, inteligente, emprendedora, ingeniosa y divertida. Harry no había visto a Louis en años (y aun antes de la última vez que la había visto, en aquella fiesta, había pasado años también desde la última vez que hablaron), pero podía imaginarse la mujer en la que se habría convertido. Quizá la idealizaba, eso decía Gemma, pero Harry estaba segura de que la Louis de ahora se habría endurecido en los lugares correspondientes, sin perder aquella delicadeza que la había matado de curiosidad cuando eran adolescentes. Y necesitaba a alguien que pudiera defenderla cuando ella no pudiera, aún si se tratara de sus propios pensamientos.

Zayn parecía perfecta para eso.

—Tengo pensada —comentó Zayn, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Harry parpadeó y notó que estaba en la última página del guión hacía probablemente un par de minutos. Cuando se giró a ver a la morena, ella continuó hablando—, una audición a fin de mes. Sé que los plazos son una locura, pero ¿crees poder dar una primera revisión para entonces?

—¿Qué fecha? —preguntó.

—El 28 —respondió en tono compungido, casi pidiendo disculpas.

Harry apretó los labios intentando recordar su agenda. Zayn se adelantó a cualquier objeción.

—Tengo una… Amiga… que estudia Teatro y terminan una obra el día anterior y me dijo que lo ideal sería hacerlas audiciones antes de que cualquiera de ellos tomen decisiones sobre las vacaciones.

Harry suspiró lentamente, mientras caía en la cuenta de que quizá este no era un buen plan después de todo. Una “amiga”... Que estudia teatro… Que tiene opiniones sobre todo…

—¿Tu amiga va a estar en la obra? —preguntó intentando sonar cool y relajada.

Zayn se rió como si la hubiesen atrapado cometiendo un delito.

—¿Sería un problema para tí? —retrucó—. Es decir, no está decidido, pero tiene ganas de audicionar. Ella es algo así como el motivo de todo esto…

Harry asintió suavemente.

—Conoces su historia —insistió Zayn y se encogió de hombros.

Harry la conocía, la llevaba tatuada en el pecho. A veces todavía se preguntaba si podría haber hecho algo diferente, si podría haberla ayudado de algún modo. A veces estaría en un baño público que se parecería al de la escuela y recordaría aquella vez en que escuchó a Louis llorar y vomitar y pensó que tenía un desorden alimenticio. Cuando eso pasaba se quedaba quieta, en el mismo lugar en el que se había recostado de adolescente, dejando a Louis escupir su ira y frustración sobre ella, y pensaba en lo terriblemente sola que se debía haber sentido, en lo horrible que debe ser tener el gusto en la boca de una persona que detestas.

—Creo que será bueno para ella —continuó Zayn y se apresuró a aclarar—: y le conté que eras tú la del mensaje y no tiene ningún tipo de problema en trabajar contigo.

Harry se mordió los labios, porque no sabía qué decir. Si creía la mitad de las cosas que se repetía a sí misma, la respuesta obvia sería decir que sí, que debería hacer eso, que quería a Louis y quería que fuera feliz, pero que también necesitaba ponerle un fin a esa historia, y que participar de la obra y ver a la parejita feliz paseando por los camerinos sería el baldazo de realidad que tanto necesitaba.

Sin embargo, sería hipócrita decir que ese día no había sido entero una montaña rusa. Los últimos minutos, esa conversación finalmente sin tapujos sobre el elefante en la habitación, la habían dejado sin aliento. Era raro porque Harry siempre había amado de Louis lo compleja que era, lo contradictoria, y aún hoy, cinco años después, todavía tenía ese efecto en ella. Aunque había pasado la tarde entera conversando con su novia y pensando en lo perfecta que era para, había bastado apenas saber que la había nombrado para revivir el tornado de emociones que sentía de niña. Esas mismas emociones que la habían hecho sentir tan viva.

Harry sabía que debía dejarla ir, pero no estaba segura de si quería. Habló, sin dejar de mirar el trago:

—¿Cómo está?

Zayn tardó un segundo en responder.

—Mejor, supongo —dijo, con la voz baja pero no murmurada. Más bien suave, diría Harry—. No la conocí durante su peor momento supongo, pero era algo así como un desastre cuando empezamos a ser amigas. Bebíamos todo el tiempo, no sabíamos qué hacer con nuestras vidas… Ella no hablaba de nada, sólo me enteré de esta historia unos meses antes de mudarnos juntas y me la contó porque…

Harry levantó la cabeza, ante el repentino silencio. Zayn frunció el ceño mientras miraba el vacío.

—Me mataría si hablo demasiado de ella —rió y Harry asintió porque entendía de eso de guardar secretos demasiado grandes para no fallar a su palabra—, pero está mejor, cuando la veas… Es decir si todavía quieres.

—Por supuesto —asintió Harry rápidamente, sin saber por qué de golpe la respuesta se sentía tan obvia—. Es decir, será un poco incómodo al principio pero fue hace siglos.

Zayn sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Cuando miró por la ventana, sus cejas se arquearon, y Harry miró también buscando una respuesta a esa expresión. La noche había llegado, azul y sublime, casi comiéndose la luminosidad de los faroles.

—Eso es genial, realmente necesito tu ayuda —susurró, y cuando Harry se giró a verla, notó que pasaba una moneda sobre los dedos, pensativa—. No es algo que pueda hacer sola.

—Te aseguro que saldrá genial, esta noche misma me pondré a investigar sobre dirección teatral.

Zayn levantó la mirada, y lucía confundida mientras exploraba sus gestos. Finalmente rió.

—Sí, claro, la obra —admitió—, ni siquiera había pensado en cómo dirigir la obra.

Minutos después, finalmente se preparaban para irse. Gem le había mandado un mensaje, preguntándole si iría a cenar, y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve de la noche. Se disculpó, mientras guardaba el cd en la mochila, y le prometió que vería el guión tan pronto como terminara con sus exámenes.

Se despidieron en la puerta del bar, los destinos de cada una en lugares opuestos —geográfica y metafóricamente: Harry volvía a la angustia adolescente y Zayn a los brazos de su amada que causaban la angustia adolescente de Harry. Zayn la abrazó fuerte por los hombros.

—Eres tan genial como Louis dijo que serías —confesó y Harry no sabía si reír por oír algo tan bonito o si llorar porque Zayn al parecer no la veía ni como una remota amenaza.

—Gracias —respondió finalmente, un poco incómoda—, mándale mis saludos.

—Lo haré —dijo Zayn y le palmeó el hombro antes de finalmente despedirse.

Luego, mientras Harry pensaba en Louis y en Zayn, sin saber que nombre ponerle a cómo se sentía, el cuerpo se lo anunció a gritos. Su pecho se sentía hueco y diminuto y algo dentro rogaba salir empujándole las costillas.

La angustia tan incuestionable no le permitió mentirse. Se sentía mal. Tenía miedo. Sentía dolor. La razón por la que haría eso, a esta altura, era indiferente. Si era porque tenía esperanzas o porque necesitaba cierre, no afectaba nada realmente, porque su pecho estaba aullando la respuesta que ya había encontrado: Louis ya no era suya.

 


	3. La Audición

 El 28 de Julio, Harry se salteó la última clase del día para ir tomar el té a casa y así bañarse y volver a tiempo a la Universidad para la audición convocada por Zayn. El Auditorio de la uni quedaba en un rincón del campus bastante cerca de la facultad a la que asistía, y probablemente hubiese sido más conveniente quedarse hasta el final del día y luego tomar algo en la cafetería. Claro, si no existiera aquel factor desestabilizante que era la presencia de Louis en la audición.

—Llegas temprano —la saludó su hermana al entrar a casa. Estaba echada en el sillón con la laptop sobre la panza—, ¿te dieron los resultados?

—Algo así. Nuestro karma, estaba casi al final de la lista —se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba el saco en el perchero—, Kris me dirá más tarde.

—Seguro que te fue bien —respondió Gemma y Harry asintió sonriente aunque no estaba tan segura.

Es decir, había estudiado, porque siempre lo hacía. Tenía un buen promedio en lo que iba de la carrera y aunque había fallado un par de exámenes y trabajos prácticos en aquellos tres años, siempre se había recuperado con excelentes calificaciones y trabajos excepcionales. Claro, en ese entonces, no había factores desestabilizantes.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste? —insistió curiosa su hermana mientras dejaba la laptop en el sillón y se levantaba a preparar el té.

Harry respondió mientras entraba al baño.

—Tenía hambre y tengo que estar de nuevo en el campus a las siete.

—Un poco tarde… —razonó.

—Sí, es el horario que nos cedieron en el auditorio.

—¡Oh, claro! ¿Hoy es la audición? —se asomó, Harry podía ver su reflejo en el espejo mientras se quitaba los pins del cabello. Asintió suavemente—, luces más asustada que entusiasmada.

Se encogió de hombros, intentando no verse culpable. No le había contado a su hermana acerca de que Louis estaría allí y definitivamente no pensaba hacerlo ahora, cuando lo último que necesitaba era alguien recordándole lo profunda y perdidamente enamorada de ella que se encontraba.

—Sabes cómo soy, siempre nerviosa cuando comienzo algo nuevo.

Gemma frunció el ceño.

—Nunca haces eso —discutió entre risas y luego dio media vuelta—, pero te irá bien hoy. Te prepararé unas tostadas para que no vayas con el estómago vacío.

Harry esperó a verla partir y luego suspiró con cansancio. Se miró al espejo más detenidamente: no lucía asustada, lucía aterrorizada.

x

Llegó al auditorio, por supuesto, tarde. En parte porque el té había llevado más tiempo de lo previsto, en parte porque no dejaba de pensar excusas para no ir, y en parte porque había pasado más de hora buscando el atuendo perfecto que la hiciera ver bonita pero no lo suficientemente bonita para que Louis creyera que se había vestido pensando en ella (aunque lo había hecho).

Las puertas principales estaban cerradas, y le hubiese mandado un mensaje a Zayn consultándole al respecto si no fuera porque no respondía uno de sus mensajes en una semana. Y, okay, la mayoría de los mensaje eran tontos (del tipo: “amo! cómo! escribiste! esto!!!”), pero había unas cuantas anotaciones serias sobre el guión sobre las que Zayn no había respondido y que, si querían hacer una audición decente, deberían tenerse en cuentas.

El guardia de seguridad le explicó que debía entrar por la puerta de los artistas, lo cual la hizo sentir importante por algo así como dos minutos. Una vez adentro en aquel desolado pasillo, de golpe su vida parecía un poco menos glamorosa.

El corazón le latía rapidísimo; Harry no tenía el espejo frente suyo, pero podía imaginarse que la expresión aterrorizada era la de más temprano. Practicó sonreír casualmente, y hasta dibujar con los labios las palabras “Hey, Lou” para estar lista cuando llegara el momento. Para no quedarse paralizada de terror y en silencio, como había hecho la última vez que la vio.

A medida que se acercaba a destino, por aquel laberinto de pasillos y puertas cerradas, apenas guiada por las voces en el auditorio, sentía cada vez más y más ganas de dar media vuelta y volver a casa. _¿Quién necesita cierre?_ Prefería vivir con la espina en el cuerpo por el resto de sus días a tener que ver al amor de su vida abrazada a su novia, otra vez.

Cuando llegó finalmente al detrás de escena, y vio las luces asomarse entre los telones, y escuchó las voces tan claras y ruidosas a apenas unos metros, consideró que quizá esa sería una buena opción. Que podría irse a Grecia con sus padres y su hermana, que podría hacer de cuenta que nada de eso había pasado. No conocía demasiado a Zayn como para preocuparle ofenedrla, y Louis no iba a recriminárselo considerando todo el asunto de que no le hablaba en cinco años.

Era lo más razonable.

Y sin embargo, había factores desestabilizantes.

Moría por verla.

Respiró hondo y se aferró con fuerza al libreto impreso que llevaba entre las manos. Entrar por el escenario: casual. Consideraría usar la entrada común al auditorio sino fuera porque perdería otros diez minutos buscándola.

Intentó hacer la entrada menos dramática posible, lentamente asomándose entre las cortinas como un gato curioso. En los sillones del auditorio había veinte o treinta personas desparramadas en grupos, charlando y discutiendo acaloradamente. Era como música, de alguna manera. Como un eco muchísimo anterior a ese momento, como si los susurros y las voces que decían allí mismo, fueran repeticiones de años y años atrás; el auditorio mismo reviviendo cada vez que la gente se reunía allí. Harry era una invitada, pero la calidez del entorno la hizo sentir bienvenida.

Buscó curiosamente con la mirada entre los grupos de gente. No estaba segura de si reconocería a Louis de espaldas (parte de ella creía que sí), pero probablemente podría ver a Zayn.

—¡Harry! —llamaron, la voz familiar de la morena haciéndola voltear sorpresivamente.

Zayn estaba sentada en el suelo, en la otra punta del escenario. El cabello en un rodete, sin lentes esta vez. La saludaba con un gesto de la mano, y tenía una media sonrisa que se veía algo altanera, pero Harry apenas vio un parpadeo de ella antes de fijarse en la chica a su lado.

Dios. Se veía tan bonita.

A Harry se le infló el pecho conteniendo el suspiro.

Louis estaba sentada a su lado, cruzada de brazos, apretando los labios a un costado y mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos seguían igual de azules y bonitos como siempre, pero algo en ellos se veía más vivo, más adulto. No llevaba maquillaje, y el pelo corto, rapado a un costado, dejaba ver unos gigantes aretes de plumas bastante hippies. Se veía como una estudiante de teatro genérico: calzas, musculosas, pies descalzos. Aún así, Harry podría jurar que cuando la vio, las luces del teatro se habían puesto sobre ella, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas ganas de abrazarla.

Al ver como Harry la miraba insistentemente, Louis levantó una mano para saludarla también. No habló, o al menos Harry no pudo oírla mientras se acercaba a ellas, pero sus labios dibujaron un “Hola” antes de rendirse a la sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Harry cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—: lamento llegar tarde, tuve un entretiempo —Suspiró, antes de mirar a Louis—. Hey, Lou… Han sido siglos.

—Sip, bastante tiempo —respondió y, oh… _Sonaba_ tan bonita.

Harry podría llorar, aunque, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Excepto que cuando Louis se puso de pie, torpemente, sacudiéndose la tierra de las calzas, antes de abrazarla bien fuerte por el cuello y acercarse a ella, Harry tuvo que apretar bien fuerte los ojos para no dejar caer ninguna lágrima.

Y es que, sus amigas nunca entenderían. Niall nunca lo haría porque conocía la mitad de la historia. Porque cuando empezaron a salir, Louis todavía tenía un novio y muchos más problemas de los que admitía con Harry, y ella había prometido que no diría nada hasta que pudieran oficializarlo. Gemma no lo entendería porque aunque conocía el final trágico de la historia, el video prueba del abuso que había circulado en el colegio, obligando a Louis a salirse y a mudarse, demasiado avergonzada para siquiera dar una explicación, no sabía como Harry se había sentido con ella. Y no es que no se lo hubiese dicho, en distintas ocasiones, de distintos modos: el modo en que Louis sabía a música, o como tomarle la mano la derretía lentamente, o como había sucesiones de momentos en su recuerdo que construían frente a sus ojos a la persona que Louis era, y que era tan bonita y magnífica como inalcanzable. No podía entenderlo porque acusaba a Harry de ser dramática, de hablar en metáforas, de buscar poesía en lo que apenas había sido un noviazgo adolescente. A Harry le gustaría saber explicar que era real, que no era una metáfora: que cuando decía que las manos de Louis la derretian lo decía en serio, aunque después al mirar sus palmas estuvieran intactas y completas; que nunca había besado a alguien y escuchado a los beach boys en el fondo de su cabeza, como si un tocadiscos antiguo comenzara a funcionar súbitamente encendido por la electricidad que Louis le pasaba; que en su vida había visto a alguien que se viera tan adorable con sueño y enojada, y que en ningunos ojos encontraría el misterio que ocultaban los de Louis.

Sabía que Zayn estaba ahí, pero supuso que si le molestara realmente, ni Louis estaría abrazándola así, ni ella estaría trabajando en esa obra. La rodeó por la cintura y la abrazó bien fuerte, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Louis no había crecido un centímetro más desde el último abrazo, en el baño de una fiesta, pero Harry sí. Mágicamente, creía Harry, todavía encajaban.

La soltó suavemente; Louis sonreía.

—Mírate, te cortaste el cabello —dijo, y le revolvió los rulos—, ¿ya no te haces trenzas?

Harry rió y no pudo contenerse de rascarse la nariz. Probablemente tenía los ojos húmedos también, pero, ¡a la mierda! Culparía a las alergias. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tú te cortaste el cabello también —dijo y a duras penas se controló de pasar los dedos por la parte rapada al costado.

Louis apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Mi carta de presentación gay —bromeó.

Harry asintió suavemente y ya no supo qué decir. Temía despegar los labios e invitarla a salir, en frente de la novia y de un montón de desconocidos. Zayn carraspeó, todavía en el suelo.

—¿Dejamos atrás el reencuentro dramático? —bromeó.

Harry tenía las mejillas encendidas fuego (metafóricamente).

—Oh, sí, lo siento —dijo y se sentó junto a ella—, intenté hablarte toda la semana por el libreto. Hice varias modificaciones que me gustaría discutir.

—¿Alguna sobre las escenas de la audición? —preguntó Zayn; Harry asintió culposamente.

Louis caminó al frente del escenario y chifló. Harry dio un respingo sorprendida, pero Zayn solo suspiró y esperó.

—¿Quién tiene el libreto? —Una chica de piel morena lo sacudió en el aire—, tráelo, Kelly.

Se sentaron las cuatro, Zayn, Louis, Kelly y Harry, con los tres libretos en el suelo —el de la directora, el de la guionista, y el de los actores— y una lapicera cada una, corrigiendo las modificaciones que Harry señalaba y Zayn acordaba. Lo más difícil para Harry era no explayarse en la necesidad urgente de reunirse con Zayn a revisar el guión entero, porque si bien la escritura en la mayoría de los casos estaba bien, había varias cuestiones estructurales que revisar.

Finalmente, con las tres escenas corregidas: la de la violación de Medusa, la del castigo impuesto por Atenas y la del asesinato final, Louis fue a sacar fotocopias y la audición se dispuso a punto de comenzar. Los actores subieron al escenario, esperando los libretos, y Harry y Zayn se sentaron en el lugar apropiado para juzgar sus audiciones.

Estaban hablando de la necesidad de modificaciones estructurales, cuando Louis llegó. Rodó los ojos al verlas en tal acalorada discusión, y al darle el guión a Zayn le dijo:

—Encontraste a alguien que te gana en nerd —Zayn sólo se lamió la comisura de los labios y sonrió, y Louis fue al escenario a repartir los fragmentos de libretos para la audición.

x

Dos horas después, Zayn tenía un listado de e-mails en la mano, y ella y Harry discutían sobre las audiciones para poder enviar esa misma noche quiénes se habían quedado con qué papeles y cuándo y cómo serían las audiciones de los papeles secundarios.

Medusa le quedaba a Louis como un vestido hecho a medida. Harry entendía por qué, honestamente. Es decir, quitando las cuestiones metafísicas, su historia no era tan diferente. Niall le contaba de los mensajes que recibía, cuando todo explotó, de las novias de los chicos que de ella habían abusado… Había tenido que dejar la escuela, que mudarse, mientras que los chicos habían seguido hasta que el juicio concluyó, dándoles tiempo a graduarse con normalidad. El mundo, veinte siglos después, era igual de injusto, y Louis representaba eso de maravillas.

Ni ella ni Zayn se atrevían a decirlo, de todos modos. Las dos temían no estar siendo imparciales. Dejaron la decisión sobre el personaje para el final, y aún cuando la decisión era obvia e implícita, permanecieron en silencio mirando el listado de personas que habían audicionado como si hubiera siquiera algo que pensar. Por suerte, Harry lo dijo antes de que Louis se asomara otra vez por la puerta.

—Creo que Louis hizo un trabajo genial con Medusa…

—Sí —se apresuró a asentir Zayn—, es buena actriz pero el papel le queda aún mejor.

—Y Kelly haría un buen trabajo si algo funcionara mal —agregó Harry, porque no iba a ponerse a discutir lo conmovedor de su audición ni lo que había tenido que esforzarse para no llorar cuando Louis se había llevado la mano al pecho, maldiciendo a los dioses (genial escritura de Zayn, dicho sea de paso).

—Sí, ella fue buena también —acordó.

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento. Louis entró abrazándose a sus propios brazos, la chaqueta con la que había salido a fumar probablemente había partido con su dueña original.

—¿Por qué sigue haciendo frío? Es casi agosto —protestó.

Harry tragó saliva al verla acercarse. Dios, era bonita… Ese proyecto iba a ser una tortura. Louis tenía los pies descalzos —¿había salido así a la vereda?—, el poco cabello todavía echado atrás con una hebilla, y los tatuajes en el brazo derecho contrastando con el blanco de su top. Le sonrió incómodamente a Harry, antes de pararse junto a Zayn.

—¿Tú te quedas mucho más? Porque si es así, voy a casa…

—No, no —dijo Zayn, y miró a Harry apologéticamente—, es decir, ya terminamos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, todo listo —asintió, apilando los papeles para distraerse de mirar a Louis.

—Perfecto, busco mis cosas, entonces.

Zayn y Harry la miraron trotar detrás del escenario dando brinquitos, probablemente intentando entrar en calor. Harry sonreía cuando miró a la morena, pero siendo justas, ella hacía lo mismo.

—¡Oh! Perdí mi celular —explicó finalmente.

—Claro, sí —dijo Harry—, eso. Me llamaba la atención que no respondieras mis mensajes.

—Sí, no el mejor momento, lo sé —admitió, y comentó, mientras garabateaba unos números en el anverso del listado de actores—, así que háblame por correo, o el foro, o este es el número de Louis.

Harry tragó saliva.

—Vivimos juntas, así que me pasará el mensaje tarde o temprano —dijo entregándoselo. Harry lo tomó dubitativa—. Tarde, probablemente —bromeó. Harry rió suavemente—. Envíale un mensaje luego, para que agende tu número.

—Claro —asintió.

Louis apareció unos segundos después, anudándose un liviano tapado de modal que por lo menos le cubría los brazos.

—¿Cuál es la obsesión de los chicos de teatro con las capas y capas y _capas_ de tela de colores? —comentó Zayn.

Harry observó el modo en que Louis rodaba los ojos y apretó los labios para no reír.

—¿Colores? ¿plural? —Era un buen punto: Louis estaría de blanco y negro si no fuera por los cordones fucsias en sus zapatillas o el tapado verde limón.

—Te controlaste ahora porque era la audición, pero siempre… —miró a Harry sin dejar de señalarla—, tienes que ver como se viste diariamente.

—Es un buen look —protestó Louis finalmente acercándose lo suficiente para que ni ella ni Zayn tuvieran que gritar—, es alegre —Miró a Harry, —¿verdad?

Harry asintió suavemente.

—Soy más de los tonos pasteles en mi caso, pero te queda bien —admitió, en seguida arrepintiéndose de hacerlo—, es decir, objetivamente, como… Te hace ver joven, y… no digo que seas… tú sabes —carraspeó. Louis sonreía suavemente sin correrle la mirada.

—”Como” —respondió sencillamente.

Harry se sonrojó.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieren un momento o…? —bromeó.

Harry sólo rió, porque era una buena excusa para correr la mirada de Louis. Sacó su saco de hilo de detrás de la silla, y se lo puso encima de su vestido, mientras Zayn y Louis discutían sobre estilos de moda.

Salieron del auditorio juntas, el camino hacia la puerta principal, para Harry, mucho más sencillo ahora que conocía el camino o que estaba acompañada.

—No es que tengamos preferencia —dijo Zayn mientras sacaba un atado de cigarrillos de su bolsillo—, pero te quedaste con Medusa.

—¿Realmente? —preguntó Louis y miró a Harry expectante de su respuesta. Ella se apresuró a asentir, sorprendida de que siquiera lo dudara: Louis realmente no debía notar lo embobada que ambas estaban con ella.

—Felicidades —dijo Harry.

Louis sonrió a Zayn incrédula y ella la rodeó por los hombros y le dio un brutal coscorrón.

—¡La hebilla, la hebilla! —protestó entre risas.

Afuera, mientras Zayn terminaba su cigarro, cerraron los últimos detalles. Debían reescribir el guión antes de las audiciones de personajes secundarios, y Harry insistía en que debían tener un coro, aunque fuera pequeño. Además, necesitaban organizar una reunión de trabajo y conseguir los colaboradores necesarios para maquillaje, vestuario, escenografía.

—Voy a decirle a una amiga… —razonó Harry, porque realmente necesitaban una mano con la obra, y en particular ella necesitaba una mano para lidiar con Louis y su novia cool y despreocupada—. Niall —explicó—, para vestuario.

—Claro, ella estudia eso —recordó Louis—. Será cool, estar todas juntas otra vez.

—Sí —admitió.

—Cuanto antes resolvamos el guión mejor, entonces —agregó Zayn—, creo que tendremos más dificultades con los tiempos que con encontrar gente que nos ayude.

—Nos deben un par de favores por ahí —asintió Louis—, conozco gente que sabe de estas cosas.

Zayn y Harry acordaron reunirse el fin de semana a revisar el guión, y se despidieron. Harry tenía que apresurarse a tomar el bus y a ellas les esperaba un viaje no largo pero sí agotador en bicicleta.

Harry estaba sentada en la parada meditando sobre todo lo que había sido ese día, cuando la bicicleta de Louis se detuvo frente a ella. Zayn estaba en la parte trasera, aferrándose como podía sin soltar el guión, y cuando la conductora se detuvo, casi se cae. La miró regañona antes de hablar.

—No te olvides de textearle a Louis así tengo tu número —dijo, todavía frunciendo el ceño—, en caso de que algo ocurra y no pueda este fin de semana.

—Okay —asintió lentamente y sacó el celular del bolso—. Yo... Lo enviaré ahora para no olvidarlo.

—Okay —dijo Louis y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decidir qué decir—. Fue bueno verte otra vez, Harry.

—Sí —admitió, sonriendo—, pensé que iba a ser más raro pero estuvo bien.

Louis sonrió también, suavemente. Zayn agachó la mirada, probablemente porque hacer un chiste sobre darles un momento por tercera vez en el día no iba con su apariencia cool.

—Nos vemos pronto, entonces —dijo y se acomodó en la bici.

—Claro —respondió, y las vio partir alumbradas por los faroles del campus.

Desbloqueó su celular, y creó un mensaje nuevo para el número que Zayn había anotado para ella. Le llevó un momento decidir qué escribir. **Soy HarriETTE :p xx,** envió finalmente, porque al final de cuentas, si Zayn se daba cuenta de que estaba embobada con Louis y no le molestaba, ¿qué sentido tenía intentar esconderlo de ella?

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO** : _PÁRODOS_


	4. Párodos

—Zaynie… 

 

El verano se sentía en el ambiente, húmedo y pegajoso. Quizá era el mosquito que había zumbado en su oído toda la noche, quizá el sabor de las cervezas la noche anterior que todavía persistía en su aliento.

Zayn se quitó violentamente la sábana porque el calor la había hecho transpirar toda la noche, y se giró hasta quedar boca abajo, escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Debían ser las diez de la mañana o algo así, podía sentir en su cuerpo lo poco que había dormido. Ella y Louis se habían quedado hasta el amanecer en el patio, haciendo confesiones de madrugada embravecidas por el alcohol. Luego habían ido a una fiesta luminosa y desquiciada, donde un creativo empresario había decidido mezclar drogas con chocolatada, en una movida exitosa que había logrado que todos se sintieran de maravilla. Hasta la chica bonita de la cocina, de caballo castaño casi rubio, y un par de ojos almendrados que la habían embobado.

—Zaynie…

Zayn sonrió sobre el colchón, recordando lo tiernas que sabían las manos de la chica bajo las suyas, y el increíble sexo que habían tenido en el cuarto de su adolescencia mientras afuera llovía. Entonces, se dio cuenta.

Frunció el ceño, algo desilusionada.

—¡Vamos! —Louis la zamarreó un poco más fuerte, y Zayn volvió a girarse entre gruñidos. 

—¿Qué, Louis? Son como las seis de la mañana —protestó empujándola con el almohadón que hasta entonces ocupaba de sombrero.

—Es el mediodía, idiota —la regañó. Zayn gruñó nuevamente, esta vez porque sabía lo que eso significaba—: quedaste con Harry a las dos y yo me tengo que ir, así que no puedes decirme que te despierte en quince minutos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —protestó reincorporándose. Se refregó los ojos antes de finalmente abrirlos y dejar que la claridad le sacudiera el sueño de una vez por todas.

Louis estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, mirándose en el espejo del placard para acomodarse los tres pelos que tenía, tarea que curiosamente le llevaba siempre lo que para Zayn se sentía como  _ horas.  _ Zayn notó primero que se mordía los labios mientras se peinaba, luego que tenía perfume, y por último que llevaba el sostén que le levantaba mejor los pechos.

—¿Por qué te vas si tienes tantas ganas de verla? —preguntó entre bostezos.

Louis tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros, y Zayn pudo adivinar la respuesta evasiva antes de que llegara.

—Es… Complicado —dijo, sin sorpresas. Los años que llevaban conociéndose no habían sido en vano.

Zayn podría haber respondido, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que no lograría nada, que a Louis no podía convencerla con argumentos. Tenía un tiempo especial para cambiar su opinión sobre las cosas, un tiempo que involucraba silencios y  _ señales  _ y otras tonterías que los chicos de teatro le habían contagiado.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en Louis desde que la había conocido. El peinado era la más notoria de ellas, pero era apenas signo de cambios más profundos en ella. La primera vez que se vieron, Louis estaba asustada y enojada y desconfiaba de todo y todos a su alrededor. Intentaba ser alegre, predispuesta, pero se sentía forzado. Zayn había creído que era una chica curiosa e interesante, pero había cosas de ella que le ponían los nervios de punta. Tenía una manía con cruzarse de brazos y consideraba las cosas más tontas, ofensas serias. Le llevó a Zayn meses demostrarle que no tenía intención de hacerle daño y aún cuando ya eran amigas —mejores amigas, casi—, no hubiese conocido la mitad de la historia sino fuera por esa noche.

Esa noche…

—Volveré al anochecer —explicó Louis, finalmente dándose por vencida con el cabello—, prepara la cena, ¿quieres?

Zayn asintió en silencio, de golpe sacudida por recuerdos que se entrecruzaban con su sueño. ¿Por qué había soñado con esa chica? Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre… Ni siquiera lo había preguntado, pensándolo seriamente. Estaba segura de que si lo hubiera oído, lo recordaría con la misma claridad con la que recordaba el rubor de sus mejillas y la ternura de su sonrisa. Quizá no pensaría en ella cada día, porque no tenía sentido hacerlo considerando que apenas la había visto una vez y que a ella no le interesaban las mujeres, pero claramente no lograría olvidarla, si todavía ahora, años más tarde, le aparecía en sueños.

—Años… —murmuró para sí, finalmente recordando y entendiendo todo un poco mejor. Habían hablado de Harry la noche anterior, y era probablemente por eso que había recordado a la misteriosa chica—. Lou, esa fiesta —dijo, refregándose los ojos mientras seguía a Louis a la habitación principal de su pequeño departamento—, ¿recuerdas? Donde te encontraste con Harry.

—¿Qué con esa fiesta? —respondió mientras se ataba los cordones sobre el brazo del sofá.

—¿De quién era la casa? 

—De Smith, ¿recuerdas? La que ahora vive con Lou —Zayn asintió, apretando los labios, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa. 

Claro, así había sido: ella coqueteaba estérilmente con la chica en la cocina, hasta que Louis se había acercado a murmurarle entre tragos que Lou le había dicho que Soph le había dicho que la chica con la que Zayn coqueteaba era hetero y “bastante mojigata, de hecho”. Zayn había dudado, por un instante, porque algo de ella se mostraba dispuesto, pero no sería la primera, ni la última vez, que había malinterpretado los gestos de una chica, así que había optado por darle la razón. La cosa es que Zayn sabía enfrentar el rechazo, pero nunca, desde los 12 años cuando había invitado a salir a la chica de prepa que ni siquiera sabía quién era, había aprendido a enfrentar la duda.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo Louis. Zayn frunció el ceño, algo confundida. Louis arqueó las cejas—: Lou, maquillaje, ¿no es eso lo que insinúas con tus preguntas misteriosas?

—Oh, claro —mintió. Aunque era cierto que necesitaban un maquillador para la obra, que Lou era genial en todo lo que hacía y que amaba lo suficientemente a Louis para ofrecerse a hacerlo gratis si se lo pedía.

Louis frunció el ceño, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Estás segura de que estás despierta del todo? —dijo, camuflando la sonrisa—, estás actuando rara.

Zayn sacó pecho y levantó el mentón, para demostrárselo.

—Súper despierta —prometió—, cuando Harry llegue estaré vestida y preparada para trabajar en el guión y entretenerla hasta la noche cuando vuelvas.

—No, no, no —refunfuñó Louis haciendo un gesto casi infantil al golpear el suelo con las zapatillas—, nada de entretenerla aquí. Me estoy yendo para ahorrarnos la situación incómoda, Z, no seas idiota.

Zayn suspiró entre carcajadas.

—Llevas perfume y tu sostén de la suerte,  _ mueres  _ por verla —la acusó.

Louis suspiró.

—No quiero que juegues a la casamentera con nosotras, Z —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Algo en ella se veía igual de intimidante que la primera vez que la había conocido, de ceño fruncido y lenguaje sarcástico.

—Casi se le desfigura el rostro de alegría al verte, Lou —explicó frustrada.

—Y también a mí —respondió Louis.

—¡Exactamente! —Zayn abrió los brazos, debatiéndose entre indignación y la admiración que le provocaba lo terca que Louis podía ser—, es recíproco, bebé, ve a por ello.

—No es… Es complicado, Zaynie; mucha agua bajo el puente —suspiró antes de acercarse a ella y besar su frente—, sólo prométeme que no vas a involucrarte, ¿sí?

Zayn se encogió de hombros.

—Si es lo que quieres.

 

x

 

El timbre sonó a las dos en punto. Zayn acababa de terminar de comer las sobras de la noche anterior, así que dejó rápidamente la olla y los cubiertos sobre el mesón y echó las migas de pan al suelo con el repasador.

Vivían en la planta baja, así que apenas abrió la puerta del departamento pudo ver a Harry en el pórtico del edificio sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la entrada vidriada. Era bonita, no podía culpar a Louis por comportarse tan extraña con ella.

—Bienvenida —dijo, al abrir la puerta—, lo siento si te hice esperar.

—No, está bien. Fue sólo un segundo —la disculpó Harry.

Zayn trabó la puerta con cerrojo y señaló con la mano el camino. Harry llevaba un short de jean y una camisa blanca holgada y olía al mismo perfume que había llevado a las audiciones y que no había llevado al bar donde se encontraron por primera vez.

—Louis tenía cosas que hacer con su grupo de teatro —se apresuró a mentir, aunque faltaba con ello a la palabra que le había dado a su mejor amiga de que no la mencionaría—, te dejó saludos.

Harry sólo tragó saliva y sonrió extrañamente y Zayn tuvo que darle la razón a Louis: lo que fuera que sucedía entre ellas en ese momento, definitivamente era complicado.

 

La historia, hasta dónde la conocía Zayn, iba así: Louis había tenido una adolescencia complicada, que había involucrado hacer  _ algo  _ con tipos por dinero. Sabía que no se trataba de nada demasiado… Sabía que no involucraba penetración, porque Louis le había contado que era técnicamente virgen, allá en las épocas antes del grupo feminista, en las que las dos utilizaban la noción de virginidad no críticamente. Lo que fuera que había ocurrido, había empezado como una tontería y se había ido de su control absolutamente, al punto tal que en su último año, Louis se vio involucrada con dos tipos que la chantajeaban con amenazas de correr la voz de lo que ella hacía a espaldas de su familia —y su novio—, acercándola cada vez más y más al desenlace que más temía. Se había sentido sola, y ahogada, y desesperanzada, y si no fuera por Niall que lograba distraerla de las ideas feas que zurcaban por su mente, probablemente no hubiese sobrevivido lo suficiente para siquiera conocer a Harry.

Harry, que era insoportablemente femenina, y adorable, y bonita. Harry que sonreía con hoyuelos, y se hacía trenzas, y se preocupaba por ella. Harry que había enamorado a todos  los chicos del colegio y a Louis también. Harry que le había dicho que la quería en los vestidores de una tienda, que la había besado con gusto a algodón. Harry que, cuando Louis la mencionaba, le dibujaba temblorosas sonrisas en el rostro, le humedecía  los ojos, le perdía la mirada. Harry que le había mostrado que la vida podía ser no sólo soportable, sino maravillosa.

Louis la había amado, había soñado un futuro con ella, aunque quizá era tonto porque eran niñas y porque Louis debería haber adivinado que jamás tendría un futuro allí donde había crecido. La realidad la había despertado bruscamente, y una noche que no recordaba del todo, unos chicos la habían grabado haciendo eso que ella ni siquiera había podido decirle a Zayn, y lo habían subido a Internet. Louis debería haber hablado con Harry, probablemente, pero en lugar de eso se recluyó en su casa hasta que Jay logró acomodar las cosas para mudarse. 

No había hablado con ella, ni vuelto a verla, hasta la fiesta.

Zayn había oído la mitad de la historia hasta ese momento —la parte de la noviecita de secundario secreta que besaba como si estuviera hecha de nubes—, pero bastó el apretón de Louis en su brazo para que Zayn descubriera que la chica junto a Niall era nada más y nada menos que Harry Styles. Había abrazado a Louis un poco más fuerte, porque no sabía qué la había asustado pero sabía que tenía miedo, y así como Louis la había salvado de hacer el ridículo frente a una chica heterosexual arrastrándola de la cocina, Zayn la había arrastrado hasta la puerta de la casa de Smith, exagerando risas y abrazos para que su mejor amiga no se viera como la chica que se paraliza de nervios cuando se encuentra con su ex.

Viendo a Harry ahora morir de nervios, le hacía pensar que quizá había hecho más daño que bien. Que quizá sólo había ayudado a postergar un reencuentro que quizá no sería feliz, ni para siempre, ni inevitable, pero era necesario.

Corrió una silla, para indicarle a Harry que se siente.

—Te haría un tour por la casa, pero  es apenas esto y el baño —explicó, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Miró alrededor, desde la mesa junto a la entrada se veía la diminuta y sucia cocina, la puerta del dormitorio, la del baño, el librero y las puertas corredizas vidriadas que daban al patio (que valía tres cuartas partes de la renta que pagaban por el lugar)—, y el patio —agregó.

—Es acogedor —concedió Harry mientras se sentaba.

Zayn rió y se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías trabajar para la inmobiliaria —bromeó. Buscó la laptop sobre el librero y la encendió sobre la mesa—. Estuve leyendo tus e-mails. Tenemos bastante trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, es decir —dijo Harry y se apresuró a sacar la suya de la mochila—, es una recomendación. Tomar el mito no tiene por qué implicar narrarlo en forma de tragedia griega.

—No, lo sé —dijo Zayn—, ¿Té? —Harry asintió, así que fue a encender la tetera. Mientras hervía preparó las tazas—, pero es una buena idea. Creo que hará la historia más coherente y me podría sumar puntos con mis profesores de tesis.

—Lo bueno es que la historia está básicamente escrita, sólo quedaría reorganizarla. Tú la narraste cronológicamente así que los episodios se corresponden bastante bien. La cuestión sería agregar las estásimas y el párodos.

Zayn suspiró.

—Harry, no he vuelto a leer tragedia griega desde primer año —protestó.

Harry soltó una risilla apenada y se apresuró a disculparse con un gesto de las manos.

—Básicamente tienes el prólogo, en el que se sitúa la historia; el párodos, que es narrado por el coro y cuentan la historia anterior, y los episodios con sus respectivas estásimas —dijo Harry casualmente, como si no acabara de desorientar completamente a Zayn.

Sabía que había estudiado todo eso. ¡Joder! Sabía que había pasado clásica con excelentes notas, pero Harry acaba de decir una hilera de sinsentidos y Zayn no sabía ni por dónde empezar a preguntar. Si por qué eran las estásimas, o qué implicaba reorganizar la historia en términos de escritura o a qué llamaba Harry un “episodio”. La tetera hizo un aguo vipido que despertó a Zayn de su mini crisis existencial. Jesús, no había pensado bien todo el asunto de la obra de teatro.

—Así que cuando decías coro, en el auditorio… Querías decir como un  _ coro. _

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Sí, como —Harry carraspeó—. El coro es fundamental en las tragedias griegas, no sólo narran el párodos y separan los episodios entre sí… Además es el lugar del autor para expresar claramente el ideario detrás de la obra.

—Pero, como… ¿un coro? ¿de gente cantando?

Harry parpadeó velozmente antes de agachar la mirada.

—Mira, no tiene que seguir la estructura de la tragedia griega, puede ser una obra moderna que recupere el mito.

—¡No! No —se apresuró a disculparse y finalmente preparó el té, negando suavemente con la cabeza—, no me malinterpretes, es sólo un poco apabullante pensar en todo lo que hay por hacer. Todavía no tenemos un grupo de trabajo estable y ya hay que pensar en audiciones de coros, es…

—Mucho trabajo —concedió Harry.

—Sí —admitió. Llevó las tazas a la mesa, pero antes de sentarse, caminó hacia la puerta abierta que daba al patio. Encendió un cigarrillo—, pero lucirá mejor, ¿verdad? Los griegos sabían mejor que nadie como contar sus historias.

—Sí, definitivamente —El rostro de Harry se iluminó mientras asentía. Zayn sonrió, porque era contagioso.

—Honestamente, es un placer que estés trabajando conmigo, Harry. Estaba super apasionada con el proyecto  pero a decir verdad improvisé todo mi camino hasta aquí.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una excelente improvisación, el guión es bellísimo —dijo—, escribes muy bonito.

Zayn dio una honda calada al cigarro y la miró conteniendo el humo y la risa unos segundos. Finalmente lo escupió suavemente hacia afuera.

—Sin halagos, no sé como responder a ellos —le advirtió, divertida—. Así que, el coro —dijo, cambiando de tema y de tono porque realmente la incomodaba cuando la ponían en esa situación. Harry rió, mientras encendía su laptop—, ¿se encargan de las estaqué?

—Estásimas —repitió—, la historia va así: tienes tu prólogo, ¿verdad? Que sería alrededor de la cuarta escena en tu guión.

Zayn dio una última pitada profunda al cigarro y luego lo lanzó al patio. Había dado dos pasos a la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que no había escupido el humo así que volvió al patio y lo hizo. La casa que compartía con Louis era tan pequeñita que aún cuando las dos fumaban se tomaban el trabajo de hacerlo afuera, para no morir ahogadas en su propio humo.

Se sentó frente a su laptop y abrió el documento que guaraba en el escritorio para fácil acceso. Cuarta escena, allí estaba: Perseo y Atenas, lo tenía.

—Podría ser aquí, porque es el eje de la historia, entonces sitúas el prólogo allí —dijo Harry—. Cuando termina esta escena entra el coro, si vamos con la estructura de tragedia…

—Lo haremos —insistió Zayn. Harry sonrió.

—Entra el coro y narra el párodos.

—Básicamente un flashback —dijo Zayn. Harry se debatió un momento y darle la razón sonó tortuoso.

—Es decir… Podrías… Verlo así —murmuró—, pero es narrado por el coro. El coro es un personaje independiente, como el narrador omnisciente en una historia.

—Oh, okay —dijo Zayn—, pero entonces,  si el coro lo narra —frunció el ceño. Antes de la cuarta escena había  _ dieciséis  _ páginas en las que había trabajado mucho. 

—Sí, lo  sé —dijo Harry, adelantándose a lo que ella iba a decir: que si el coro lo narraba, entonces el 80 por ciento del diálogo anterior se perdería—, creo que podría ser igualmente bueno desde lo narrativo como desde lo estético, no te haría esta sugerencia si no lo creyera.

Zayn suspiró.

—Hay escenas importantes aquí —explicó, como si Harry no lo supiera—. Joder… Es con la que Louis audicionó.

—Y está bellísimamente escrita —dijo Harry, con expresión maternal—, y usaremos el 70% para reescribir el coro de todas formas. Pero como te dije, creo que el cambio es bueno desde lo narrativo y lo estético. La escena… Es demasiado… ¿sabes? —se disculpó. 

Por supuesto que era demasiado gráfica: iba de un dios violando a una sacerdotisa, se suponía que lo fuera.

—Pero el eje de la historia es en mostrar el horror de…

—Sí, pero —la interrumpió Harry—, quizá sería mejor hablar del horror y criticar el horror que  _ mostrarlo _ .

—Creo que hay gente que no lo entendería si lo alivianamos mucho —retrucó.

Harry tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Creo que hay gente en la obra que no necesita…. —tragó saliva otra vez. Zayn asintió, entendía a lo que se refería—, es decir, en el momento fue tan impactante que no me quedaba duda de que el personaje era para ella, pero no sé si merece tener que… ¿sabes?

—Sí —le concedió Zayn. Fueran cuales fueran los detalles de lo que había ocurrido con Louis, no merecía revivirlos—,  es cierto.

Harry se sirvió dos cucharadas de azúcar en el té y revolvió en silencio.

—Realmente, desde lo poético y los diálogos, tu guión es genial, Zayn, realmente no te propongo estas modificaciones porque haya algo malo.

—Lo sé, y realmente aprecio —se apresuró a decir Zayn. Suspiró, porque por hablar rápido la voz se le había ido—. Realmente aprecio que me lo digas. No había pensado en…

Harry asintió, antes de beber un sorbo de su té.

—Ni siquiera sabía de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta hace un par de años —admitió Zayn—, ni siquiera me contó toda la historia todavía. No sé si lo hará alguna vez.

Harry levantó la mirada, estudiándola en silencio.

—Sólo sé que no quiero llevarla a hacer cosas que le hagan daño —continuó explicando—, y me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo para señalar eso.

Harry asintió suavemente.

—A mí me alegra que te preocupes por ella —confesó, y el modo en que lo hizo, con la voz tan suavecita que parecía rota, le puso a Zayn la piel de gallina—. Quizá si en esa época… Quizá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

 

Zayn no dijo nada en ese momento. Esa Harry sombría era demasiado distinta a la que había conocido en aquel apenas puñado de ocasiones. Tenía miedo que se largara a llorar, algo con lo que Zayn nunca había aprendido a lidiar, o peor aún, que una cosa llevara a la otra y terminara haciendo lo que había prometido a Louis que no haría: entrometerse en el asunto.

En cambio bebieron el té en silencio, y luego trabajaron un poco más sobre el guión, separando además del prólogo y el párodos, los benitos episodios (cuatro) y sus correspondientes estásimas. A las cinco de la tarde, ya se habían bebido la segunda taza de té y Harry se había comprometido a escribir el modelo de la primer estásima entre ese día y el siguiente para mandárselo por mail a Zayn y que lo usara como modelo. No había decidido escribir el párodos, y quizá fue eso lo que le dio coraje a Zayn.

—¿Sabes? Louis… —dijo, rascándose el cuello, mientras Harry guardaba la laptop en la mochila otra vez—, cuando me habló de ti —Tragó saliva: sin entrometerse, lo había prometido; esto no era sobre Harry&Louis, esto era sobre Harry, que se culpaba por lo que a Louis le había ocurrido—, ella… Sé que no lo dijo y quizá yo no debería, pero.

—Si no lo dijo ella —la interrumpió Harry—, y si te pidió que no lo hicieras tú…

_ No lo hagas. _ Eso pretendía decirle Harry. Zayn frunció el ceño; su gesto noble rayaba lo estúpido.

—Ella está agradecida por haberte tenido en ese momento, a tí y a Niall —explicó pese a la mirada regañona de Harry—, no tienes nada por qué culparte. Eso no fue definitivamente culpa de Louis, pero tampoco de ustedes.

Harry abrió la boca, pero finalmente optó por no decir nada. Zayn suspiró frustrada, al parecer la terquedad era de la zona o algo así.

—No es mi intención entrometerme en sus asuntos es sólo que… —insistió, pero Harry sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No hay… —carraspeó, tragándose sus propias palabras. Luego, suspiró—. Lo siento, Zayn, sé que te preocupas por ella y que tienes buenas intenciones pero esto no es asunto tuyo —Al levantar la mirada, había algo gris mezclándose con el verde, algo turbio, como agua de río. 

Zayn entendió recién en ese momento que aunque parecía a punto de hacerlo, ni entonces, ni antes, Harry iba a llorar. Que lo que fuera esa tormenta en sus ojos o esas palabras sin decir saltando en su lengua, no irían a ningún lado pero no la derrumbarían tampoco. Que parte de la historia que compartían les había calado hondo en los huesos, aunque Zayn no entendiera todavía del todo cómo. Desearía que al menos hablaran de ello, sentía que las dos se lo merecían. Pero había prometido que no iba a entrometerse, y quizá con ese tonto intercambio, ya había hecho demasiado daño.

—Es… —susurró Harry.

—Complicado —sentenció. Harry sonrió, asintiendo lentamente.

  
**PRÓXIMA PARTE** : UNA MALA IDEA.


End file.
